


I'll drag you down

by FanFicReader01



Series: Lift [3]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Mindfuck, Prison, Prison AU, lift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Guess who's writing the final part of a now Trilogy????





	1. Prologue

She could feel the cold steel against her throat. Why did it went in so smoothly?

Why was she not feeling any pain at all? Why did the blood look so beautiful?

She fell and fell. Never ending.

The blood formed a moth. Next to her stood a man. He had been in love with her.

 How could he kill her?

A horrified look on his face. Like he couldn’t believe what he had done.

 

Regret.

 

And that was all that was needed.

She found her way into his mind. She seeped into his mind like poison in his veins.


	2. Scene 1: You are a menacy to society!

Marko was being interrogated by a jury of five.

He saw _her_ as one of the jurors. Of course, it couldn’t be her. She was dead. Her funeral would be soon.

Yet she was sitting there. She judged him. Her eyes pinned him down so he couldn’t move.

 ‘I will always be there. You cannot run from me, Saaresto!’

She showed him the obvious evidence. The moth. Saaresto was right. But she lied. The ink stain was a moth. She said it was something else.

They believed her. Not him. Why would anyone trust a murderer? A delusional, lovesick man?


	3. Scene 2: Act

The woman was watching and _acting_.

She whispered to the inmates. She warned them about Saaresto. The psychopath. The murderer.

The victim (was she really a victim?) clouded the guards’ thoughts.

And then she created her masterpiece. She created _him_. Or was it Marko himself who made him?

A question left to be answered.

 

The woman observed the two men.

Marko was walking towards his cell.

Olli was waiting. He could feel the other inmate approaching.

 

Marko and Olli.

Olli and Marko.

Marko Saaresto.

Olli without surname.

 

Both men didn’t know how much they would affect each other.

_She knew._


	4. Scene 3: Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindfuckery is still a thing :P it will always be like this

No one here knew who they were or what they had done.

Olli was clueless. He didn’t remember his last name. He didn’t have one.

Marko was not sure about his crime. He had killed her, yet she was alive.

The woman herself was probably lost too.

 

And now she watched the two men talk. Enjoying their obliviousness. If she had tea, she would’ve sipped it. If she were real, she would’ve laughed at them. Silly boys.

Poor babies. They were thrown into a burning theatre together. She was the puppet master. Pulling their strings in all the wrong ways.


	5. Scene 4: Who isn't blind, honestly?

The woman knew all about illusions and dreams.

Back when she was alive, she had a loving husband. A son. _Or so she thought._

How could she know about the other woman? How could she know that her son wasn’t her son?

His unexplainable absence, the boy’s eyes. They said it all. They faced her with the truth.

Yet she couldn’t believe it.

She didn’t _want_ to see it. She’d rather stay in her dream world. In that sweet tasting illusion.

And she remained in that dream like state for a long time.

 

Until one ~~man~~ stranger, ruined it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some kind of revelation!!! background story yay!


	6. Scene 5: Old scars

The blind inmate was scarred. The inmates did it. She _might’ve_ done it.

 

Marko was mentally scarred. He didn’t show it to others though. He kept it hidden. Or so he thought.

His odd behavior revealed a part of the truth. Which truth?

He still couldn’t face the truth. He didn’t mean to kill her. It just happened so quickly.

 

The woman had a scar too.

A thick, ridged horizontal mark over her neck.

It reminded her of _that_ day. She would trail her fingers over her throat. One name lingered on her lips.

She spit that name like fire.


	7. Scene 6: I don't make the problems. I'll only create them

The woman talked with the blind inmate.

She told him she knew him. She whispered secrets. She confused him.

The woman played with Olli’s mind. With _Marko’s_ mind. Maybe she confused the men with herself.

Who was she really talking to? She was supposed to be dead. Or maybe not?

 

The woman caused some turmoil in the canteen.

A small fight and Saaresto had to get involved. Of course, he would be a scapegoat.

He protected a nobody. Got hurt in the process.

She should feel malicious pleasure. But then she looked at her own knuckles. They were bruised too.


	8. Scene 7: A change

She had “interrogated” Olli too. Back when he was lively and young. Poor kid.

She had assured him he would only get three years. She lied. And the kid, he knew.

What betrayed her? She had smiled with her lips but not with her eyes. A wolf in sheep’s clothing.

 

The woman observed their interaction.

There had been a change. Saaresto seemed to be enthralled by his new roommate.

He had even  kissed him.

She didn’t know how to react. She couldn’t.

Was this affection or love? Maybe it was obsession? How could Saaresto be able to feel such emotions?


	9. Scene 8: World of senses

The world of the blind man was different from the other prisoners.

Marko knew. The woman knew. And Olli experienced it.

 

She knew the hell he lived in. She was one of his nightmares.

The woman was there to make sure he stayed in that world. She tried to wrap her hands around his very soul. If there was such a thing as a “soul”.

The woman was a part of Olli’s mind. She was part of his heartbeat. She _wanted_ to be part of it.

But Olli always tried to escape her. But she wouldn’t give him that satisfaction.


	10. Scene 9: Touch

His perfect face. That stupid face. It got touched by that inmate.

Maybe the woman felt jealous when she saw the scene unfold in front of her eyes.

  That moment. It looked so tender. Endearing.

The woman wished she was the blind man now. Maybe she secretly wished to have Saaresto as her partner instead of her unfaithful husband.

But she couldn’t have him. He had killed her. It made her cold with no heartfelt emotions left.

 

Again she wondered. How could Saaresto be so gentle? Wasn’t he a psychopath who had killed the only woman he had ever loved?


	11. Scene 10: Another world

The woman overheard them talking about a different world. A world with no prison walls.

A _perfect_ world without _her_ in it.

The world as it should be. The world as it could never be. No way.

 

Pretty lies. A beautiful illusion created by a mastermind. Nothing more. That was all there was to that world.

The woman was sure Saaresto could never see the light of day again.

Let him dream, she thought. Let Saaresto dream. Let the blind man dream. Let _me_ dream.

 

The woman closed her tired eyes as she thought about her own dream world again.


	12. Scene 11: Regret

They were holding onto each other. Peaceful.

 

She wanted to disturb them. But something had changed her.

What was it? Did she finally pity them?

Was she regretting her choices?

 

Regret.

 

Where did she hear that word before?

And then she remembered.

Marko Saaresto. He had revealed the truth. _Her_ truth.

 

 

 

‘You’re lying!’

‘I’m not.’

‘You have to face it.’

‘I can’t.’

 

‘Then would you, please, kill me?’

‘You’re the love of my life! How could I kill you?!’

‘If you knew that killing me would make me happy?’

‘That’s crazy!’

 

‘Do it.’

‘I-, I can’t.’

‘Then I’ll make you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I hope y'all not disappointed in me ><
> 
> And I hope the dialogue was a bit clear :P It's not how I normally "arrange" my texts :P


	13. Epilogue: Too late

The woman had finally changed. No more wrath.

Serenity.

 

She wanted to be happy. Wanted _them_ to be happy.

She knew it couldn’t be. Everything was just an illusion.

She regretted her choices. Nothing could fix the damage.

 

A shattered world.

 

She saw them. Marko and Olli.

She saw herself. A mere shadow of who she used to be.

The woman felt a storm coming. A storm that would destroy everything.

There would be no salvation. There would be no time left.

 

Maybe she was that storm.

_And before she could do anything about it,_ _it was already too late._


End file.
